


Candy and Gin

by dogtier



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Roxy have a few drinks and things get passionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy and Gin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sandpapersnowman for my 100 Tumblr Followers Request-A-Thon. Originally posted on [tumblr here](http://shitletsbedogtier.tumblr.com/post/22338957144/request-6-candy-and-gin).
> 
> Note: Contains sex that takes place while both participants are drunk. Be aware of consent issues because of this.

Jane started hiccuping as Roxy rubbed small circles on her stomach. 

"Roxy," she pleaded between hics and giggles. "Stop, that tickles!"

"My pretty Janey-waney is ticklish?" Roxy cooed, turning the circles into little brushes. "That's so cute!"

Jane protested the best she could as Roxy clambered on top of her to escalate the Battle of Jane's Tummy. Jane's clumsy hands were batted away as Roxy's assault continued, reducing her friend to a hysterical mess. 

"Not such a tight ass now, are we Miss Crocker?" Roxy asked, grinning. 

"You're terrible, Miss Lalonde. Just terrible," Jane replied. "Ugh, I think that last cocktail was one too many."

"My poor Jane," Roxy said, leaning in to tuck her face into Jane's shoulder. "Do you need mommy to kiss it better?"

"I'm not sure how kisses can cure inebr- ine- inbre- drunkeness," Jane said. 

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Roxy said, breath right against Jane's ear. "What kisses can do."

"Roxy," Jane said, not sure what she was trying to say. She squirmed as Roxy nibbled her ear a little. "That's not _kissing_."

"Oh, it isn't? How about this?" Roxy asked, licking a long stripe up the underside of Jane's jaw. 

"That's not kissing either!" 

Roxy giggled against Jane's neck. 

"Well then, Miss Crocker, I'm quite lost. You'll have to explain this 'kissing' to me," Roxy said, propping herself up on one arm over Jane and smiling. 

Jane shoved her, making her tumble to the side. Roxy squeaked as Jane gained the upper hand, pinning Roxy to the ground with hands on her shoulders and looking down at her.

"It's a little something like this," Jane said while leaning in slowly, slowly, slowly until Roxy snapped and pushed up to make their lips meet faster. At that point Jane couldn't resist either, pressing Roxy back into the carpet a bit roughly. Her fine motor skills were a bit questionable at that moment, she kept bumping her nose against Roxy's and her glasses got twisted up between their sweaty skin, but Roxy's mouth was wet and tasted slightly of olives and it was wonderful.

"Jane," Roxy whispered when they pulled apart for air. 

"Have you figured it out yet?" Jane asked. 

"No, you'd better show me again," Roxy replied. 

Roxy pulled Jane down with a hand around the back of her neck. It succeeded in getting her into a kiss, yes, but it _also_ succeeded in unbalancing Jane so that she fell on top of Roxy with a startled "oof!" Roxy rolled them both to the side and Jane smiled at her sheepishly. 

"This is more difficult than I remember," Jane said. "Things are all topsy turvy and such."

"I love that I have a best friend that says things like 'topsy turvy'," Roxy told her. "It's so quaint."

"You're quaint," Jane said, frowning. Roxy pecked her on the nose. 

"Lay back," Roxy told her, wriggling down between Jane's legs. 

"Whoa!" Jane said. "This is quite sudden."

"Jane, I've been trying to get into your uptight pants all night," Roxy said. "In fact, that's why you asked me for those drinks."

"Oh right, for bravery," Jane said. "Forgot about that."

"This is okay, right?" Roxy asked. "I'll stop if you've changed your mind."

"No," Jane said. "No, keep going. God knows my tight ass could use some relaxation."

Roxy laughed at that, making Jane smile. She laid her dizzy head back on the carpet while tugged down her skirt. 

"Miss Crocker are these Ghostbuster panties?" Roxy asked. 

"They were a gift!" Jane protested. 

"They're _adorable_ ," Roxy said. "Oh no, they're already getting wet. We better get them off before they're ruined."

"That's one of the worst lines I have ever heard," Jane said, but she lifted her hip obligingly when Roxy tugged. 

"Oh," Roxy said softly once Jane's legs were spread out again. 

"Is that a good oh?" Jane asked nervously, lifting her head to look at Roxy's face as Roxy rubbed her thigh.

"Yes," Roxy reassured her. "A _very_ good one."

Jane smiled and laid back. Roxy's fingers on her felt weird, but it was a good weird. Her heart was thudding in her chest but the alcohol dulled the urge to flee in embarrassment that had cropped up every other time they had tried this so that was good. God bless vodka. She was feeling all floaty and happy and like she deserved this. She totally deserved this. 

"Janey, pay attention," Roxy said. She was laying between Jane's legs, leaning in so that her speech blew air through Jane's pubic hair. "I'm going to practice that kissing you showed me, I want you to let me know if I'm doing it right." 

Jane tried to keep her breath study as Roxy's fingers carefully slid between her legs, parting her labia and exposing her clit. And then Roxy brought her tongue into play, flicking over it very gently at first but soon circling and circling, increasing the pressure with each pass. 

"Yes!" Jane said. "Yes, that is right. So right."

Roxy laughed against her and kissed her way lower, spreading Jane a little further with her fingers so she could slide her tongue up into her. Jane's fingers scrambled for a grip on the carpet as her hips hitched up in response to the penetration. And then Roxy stopped just holding her apart with her fingers and actually pushed those fingers inside and it felt so _different_ when another person did it. 

"Roxy!" Jane cried out again. She wasn't quite sure why, it just felt right to assure her friend that she was doing a very good job. A super, great, wonderful job and should keep it up. And Roxy did keep it up, so Jane's encouragement had to have been doing it right. Excellent work, Janey. And Roxy. Super excellent work, Roxy, with they way she wriggled her fingers and licked between them and made Jane clench and cry out while her vision went white. 

And stayed sort of white. And blurry. 

"Jane," Roxy called. "Earth to Jane."

"Abluh," Jane said. Everything was still so tingly. She just wished the world would stop spinning.

"I swear to god, Jane, if you throw up right after I've gone down on you I- I honestly don't know what I'll do but it'll be bad!"

Jane just rolled to the side and whimpered a little. Roxy sighed. 

"Come on, drunky, let's get you into bed," Roxy said. 

Jane tried to cooperate but it didn't go too well so eventually Roxy just hauled her up like a sack of potatoes and deposited her with a bounce on the sheets. 

"You're so strong," Jane murmured. 

"Yes, Roxy is Hulk. Go to sleep," Roxy said. 

"Hulk is stupid," Jane said.

" _Sleep_."

"Come lay with me?" 

Roxy sighed but climbed in and pulled Jane's head onto her shoulder.

"Remember what I said about throwing up," Roxy told her.

"Okay," Jane said, not bothering to open her eyes


End file.
